I Don't Care
by hatexhate
Summary: A new girl comes to the Palm Woods and Roque Records. How will the guys react to her? Sorry not good at summaries. I don't own victorious or Big Time Rush
1. Chapter 1

**Kendall's POV:**

I was walking out of the elevator with Logan when we saw a teenage girl around our age at the front desk. I was completely mesmerized by her beauty. She had long mocha brown hair that matched her eyes. She was probably a few inches shorter than me, and she was wearing a yellow sundress.

I was looking at her when Camille walks up to us.

"Kendall who are you staring at?" Camille asked. Logan points to the girl at the front desk

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screams knocking me out of my trance

"What the hell?" I question rubbing my eardrums

"TTTTTTTTT" Camille screams again running to the girl

**Tori's POV:**

I checked into the Palm Woods when I heard my nickname being screamed. I turn around and see my cousin Camille.

"Cammie" I screamed and met her in a hug.

When we were hugging I noticed two boys staring at us and Cam just laughed.

"Tori these are my friends Kendall," she pointed to the really cute one, "and my boyfriend Logan," she pointed to the other one who was not as cute.

"Hi" was all Kendall could say

"Tori why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit" She asks

"That is because I'm not visiting," She gives me a confused look, "I'm moving in" I finally get out only for her to scream.

"Cam, why are you so excited?" Logan questioned

"Because this is my cousin that I was telling you about. The one that moved to Europe." She tells them

**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**

My phone went off

(Phone Conversation)

(T-Tori, G-Gustavo)

T-Hi Daddy

G-Hey baby girl are you checked in

T-yeah almost I just ran into Camille

G-ok well try to get to the office later ok?

T-ok daddy bye love you

G-love you to

***End of phone conversation***

Camille gives me a smile and the boys look at me weird

"So what? I'm a daddy's girl" I said and walked to my room

**Kendall's POV:**

Tori is amazing she is so beautiful and I can tell she is really nice

**TEXT**:

_You and the DOGS meet back at the studio 5 to meet you new recording assistant_

_~Gustavo_

I went and told the guys and we got ready

**Tori's POV:**

I walked into Roque Records and found Kelly in the lobby

"Hi Kelly so good to see you" I said while giving her a hug

"Good to see you to Tori you have grown a lot. Your dad is waiting in his office." She told me and I ran to his office.

When I got to the door I knocked

"Come in" I heard through the door

"Hi daddy" is all I said before he jumped out of his chair and hugged me like a bear.

We talked for a while about my trip to Europe and the job he is having me do here

" Come on I will introduce you to the group that you will be recording" he said and I followed him

We walked to the booth and I told him I had to use the restroom. On my way back I ran in to someone. He was tall had short brown hair and a really weird flirtatious smile on his face.

"Sorry" I quickly apologized and ran off. When I got back to my dad he called for the group to come in. When they walked in I was not facing them.

"DOGS this is the new recording assistant and she will be in charge of you. So you better listen to her." I heard him say and then I turned around.

" Tori these are the DOGS: Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James. DOGS this is Tori" He said and I waved

"Actually I met Kendall and Logan this morning when I saw Camille."

The boys were just staring at me when Kelly walks in

"Gustavo there is a girl out here named Camille who wants to see you?" she said/questioned

"Send her in Kelly" My dad said

"Why is Camille here to see you?" Logan questioned as Camille walked in

"Sorry Gustavo. I didn't know I was interrupting a meeting" she said kind of timid

**Kendall's POV:**

The look on Gustavo's face softened. Weird.

"That is ok sweet heart what did you need" Gustavo asked her. Was he being nice? And did he just call her sweetheart?

"Well I was going to see if you wanted to join my mom, me, and Tori for dinner?" she asked

"Of course Cam. I would love to" he said

I was getting really weirded out and i could tell the guys were too. So i decided to but in.

"Gustavo what is going on?" I question him

he let out a long sigh. "Camille is my niece" we all looked at him in shock

Carlos was the first to speak up "Ok, well now that that is out of the way how about we record a song" and we all agreed

"You guys can pick one of you new songs and I will record it" Tori said

***"Windows Down"**

Throw it up, woo hoo!  
Woo hoo! _[x2]_ Yeah, yeah.  
Woo hoo! Yeah, yeah.

You're pretty baby, but you know that  
Wish I could bring ya, across the map, yeah  
I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight  
I don't really care if it's wrong or right  
Pedal to the metal baby hold me tight  
Anything you want I can get that girl  
If you're with that girl

Everybody knows that I want ya  
If you want me baby show me  
Roll the windows down let your hair flow  
Let it all go tonight (night, night, night...)

Party people!  
Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo  
Saying yeah yeah

You drive me crazy but you know that  
Feel the breeze girl let's take a lap (lap) yeah (yeah)  
I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight  
I don't really care if it's wrong or right  
Pedal to the metal, baby, hold me tight  
Anything you want I can get that girl  
If you're with that girl

Everybody knows that I want ya  
If you want me baby show me  
Roll the windows down let your hair flow  
Let it all go tonight

Party people!  
Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo  
Saying yeah yeah  
Stop!

_[Beat break]_

It's on tonight, it's on tonight  
It's on-on-on-on-on tonight  
Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo  
Saying yeah yeah  
Let's go!  
Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo  
Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo *

Tori played it back and it sounded amazing. we listened in on the conversation between Gustovo and Tori we all thought he was gonna yell at her.

"Tori, baby girl you did great!" He exclaimed pulling her into a hug

"Thanks Daddy" Tori said

"DADDY!" all four of us exclaimed.

AN: Cliff Hanger


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on I Don't Care

_"Tori, baby girl you did great!" He exclaimed pulling her into a hug_

_"Thanks Daddy" Tori said_

_"DADDY!" all four of us exclaimed._

**Present time**

**Tori's POV:**

"YOUR HIS DAUGHTER!" James Screamed at me like it was the end of the world

"Yeah. So?" I question them

"Great, Now we have TWO Roque's that get to yell at us" Carlos complained

"And she will be reporting back to me daily on you behavior" Gustavo told them

"You guy need to drop it." I sigh, "We are going to have a contest between each of you. I one who can write the next big hit for the group wins one week off while the others have to be my dad's assistant for that week." I smirk

"That is cruel and unusual punishment" Logan says

"I will help each of you out with the music but the lyrics you need to think of on your own" I tell them, "This next week I will work with Kendall, and Logan. The week after James and Carlos. Both in privet sessions."

**NEXT DAY**

**TORI'S POV:**

I was sitting by the pool secretly watching the DOGS swim. They were all laughing when I looked over and they are pulling a prank on the swimmers.

"DOGS? What are you doing" I ask in my scary voice

"Nothing, Gustavo" They all yelled

"Oh it is you Tori. What did you do to your voice?" Kendall questioned

"Well I am the daughter of your 'big, scary boss'" I said smirking

" Oh that makes sense" Carlos said

"Well I will see you guys later. I have to finish you daily behavior report" then I walked off laughing

**Kendall's POV:**

"Man and I thought Gustavo was the only one who could scare us like that" James said

"Even I am scared of her" I said shocking everyone

"Whoa that is a first" Logan said

Yeah well I am gonna head back to the room" I said

On my way back I was walking down the main hallway and I hid when I heard someone coming. As I was hiding I heard to most angelic voice ever.

**MAKE IT SHINE**

You don't have to be afraid

To put your dream in action

You're never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cause you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine

"AHHHHHHHHH! Kendall why are you hiding behind a plant" Tori asks

"Well I heard someone coming and I thought it was Mr. Bitters so I hid" I explained

"Did you just hear all that?" she asks. I nod

"You are really good why don't you singing in public?" I questioned

"Well, I freak out. I have stage fright

**Tori's POV:**

While we were talking I noticed something. He would only look me in the eyes unlike every other guy I know.

"Well you are really good and I think you should sing a duet with me on the next album" he told me and I panicked

"Well I got to go call my dad," I started to walk off "Oh and Kendall Please DON'T tell anyone I can sing" I begged

"Fine, One condition" HE trailed off, "you go on a date with me"

**A/N: What will Tori say? Will Kendall really keep her secret a secret?**


	3. Author's Note: Important

Ok I want you to answer.

Who should the final pair be

TorixKendall

TorixLogan(I am leaning towards)

TorixJames

TorixCarlos

write it in reviews and I will have a new chapter up soon


End file.
